In The Hands Of A Hamster
by Cheesybites
Summary: Lilo has an arguement with Stitch and goes off into the woods upset. Little does she know that danger stalks her on her way. Will Stitch save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A Sudden Noise.**

The sun rose upon the curtains. Lilo woke up at the sight of the bright light.

She rolled over to great her blue furry boyfriend who was snoring into the pillow.

"Stitch?" she whispered, shaking him. "Stitch, it's time to get up,"

Stitch moaned and turned over on his side. He didn't like early mornings.

"No, meega sleep," he yawned.

Lilo sighed as she got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. There was a little rustle

coming from the sheets.

"Lilo come back," Stitch said, rubbing her pillow.

"Stitch, I'm not going to lie in bed all day when it's a great day out there," Lilo said, slightly annoyed.

"When Lilo became Stitch's bujee boo, Lilo said she would stay with Stitch all the time,"

Stitch replied. "Lilo is not spending time with her bujee boo,"

"In my life I have other priorities, it's not always about _you,"_ Lilo said, storming out the door.

_I can't believe him sometimes _thought Lilo, _I have my own life, and now I've turned eighteen, _

_I can't let my life revolve round him all the time._

Lilo went out on the porch, still in her dressing gown. She looked at the grass blowing in the breeze.

_It IS a nice day, why can't I enjoy it?_

Lilo walked down the steps and headed off into the forest. She went there when she was feeling sad or to get away from Nani her big sister.

Lilo sighed and took out her comb and groomed her beautiful long black hair.

Then she heard a noise.

A rustling in the bushes.

Then a familiar laughter.

_No _she thought, _it can't be._

Lilo went further into the forest to investigate, hoping that she was wrong.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there?"

The laughter started up again. Lilo strained her ears to hear where it was coming from.

Then in the distance, she saw a battleship, which had landed squarely on a large rock.

Lilo walked up to it wary of the consequences.

It seemed to be where laughter was coming from.

"Hello?" she called again, walking up to the doorway. She walked inside, carefully watching

where she was stepping.

Then a horrible thought hit her, she knew whose ship this was.

She turned and ran, but as she did the door way started to close.

_Please, please, please!_ She begged, _let me go._

She was too late.

The door had shut on her, leaving her banging and banging on it.

"Please! Let me go! I won't tell anyone you're here!" she cried.

"It's too late for that!" said a familiar French ascent.

_Oh my gosh, please, not you, anyone but you._

A small rodent-like alien with red eyes and a red cape came towards her. Beside it were two guards, both holding weapons.

Hamsterviel.

"Well, little girl, you have fallen into my trap! Well, you're not so little anymore are you?" he

said, eyeing her up and down.

"Let me go, Hamsterviel!" Lilo demanded, in a slightly scared voice. "What have I done to you now?"

"What have you done? You have sent me to prison for a miserable ten years and now that I'm out I want revenge!"

"Just on me? To tell you the truth, I didn't plan on sending you to prison, just to harshly punish you for what you did to my ohana..."

Lilo stopped, catching her breath. She couldn't go on anymore because she was somehow frightened of what would happen to her.

"I have a punishment for you, a very good one indeed!" Hamsterviel smiled nastily.

Lilo gulped, wondering what he would do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped**

Lilo cried herself to sleep. She was banged up in a cell in Hamsterviel's ship. She thought about all the good times she had with Stitch when they first started dating.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Stitch!" Lilo cried early in the morning.

"Meega sleep," Stitch grumbled.

"Stitch! It's a beautiful day out there!" Lilo said getting out of bed. "Look at that beautiful pair of flowers on the tree!"

"Not as beautiful as the pair meega's looking at!" Stitch said eyeing up Lilo's chest.

_END FLASHBACK_

Lilo realised that they both didn't have many good memories. They were better as 'girl and dog' instead of boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I shouldn't have said yes to Stitch," Lilo sighed. "He just uses me as an object for sex all the time,"

"What was that I hear?"

Lilo looked up and saw Hamsterviel's silhouette behind the cell.

"Nothing," Lilo said. "You might as well just kill me now, I don't want to live in a sham relationship,"

"I must say that sounds tempting earth girl, but I have a much better need for you," Hamsterviel smiled evilly. "You say 626 uses you? Wouldn't you like to get back at him?"

Lilo thought about it. Maybe she could get back at him, though he's never forgive her if she got Hamsterviel to help her, even so...

"Maybe I do," Lilo said. "But it's none of your business, so just leave me alone. Besides, where is this punishment you were going to give me?

"I disposed of that plan ages ago, earth girl!" Hamsterviel said. "I would like you to do me a favour,"

Lilo felt slightly disturbed. That was what Stitch Said to her if he wanted casual sex.

"Maybe not, I want to get back at Stitch without cheating on him," Lilo said. "Besides, maybe there's another little albino thing out there for you,"

Hamsterviel smiled.

"You are cleverer than I thought. If you have an offspring with me, we will have a child and a human/hamster baby could become very useful to me, also you could get back at 626,"

Lilo thought about it and shuddered. The thought of that gerbil thing slobbering all over her made her skin crawl. But it was the only way she could get back at Stitch in the most awful way possible.

"Ok then," Lilo said. "You have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Deal**

Lilo was waiting in the spare room of the ship. Her plan was that she would try to imagine that Hamsterviel was Stitch. How could she do this to Stitch? He was her love. Her bujee bu.

Hamsterviel entered the room.

"Are you ready to do your side of the bargain?" he asked her.

Lilo swallowed. "Yes," she said.

**Back at Nani's house.**

"Nani! Nani!" Stitch cried. "Have you heard from Lilo?"

"No I haven't, oh Stitch where can she be?" Nani cried. "What could of caused her to disappear for 27 hours? Did you both have a row?"

Stitch thought and remembered them both yelling then it ended with her storming out...

"Yes we did," Stitch said. "Meega annoyed bujee bu,"

"Idiot!" Nani yelled hitting him with a tea towel. "You know how sensitive she is! She could be anywhere!"

**On the ship.**

Lilo had never felt to awful in her entire life. She betrayed her lover for a mutated gerbil thing. She sat there on the ledge where she and Hamsterviel did it. She was so depressed. If half felt so good and then so bad.

She tried to imagine what it would be like if it were her and Stitch embracing.

Then she couldn't get the image of him moaning at her and being offensive to the fact that she had womanly bodily parts.

Lilo thought about what had just happened.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Earth girl you are doing this wrong, I cannot believe I agreed to have an offspring with you!" Hamsterviel shouted at Lilo._

_Lilo could bear him to say this to her. Stitch always said that she was a terrific lover._

"_I tell you what earth girl, you just lay there and I will do all the work. At least let's make this enjoyable." _

_END FLASHBACK_

"What have I done?" Lilo said out loud. "I can't believe I did the wrong thing! Poor poor Stitch!"

She thought about her feelings that last hour with Hamsterviel. To her horror it was actually the best time she did it in her life. In fact it was better than doing it with Stitch.

"Oh my goodness!" she wept. "Why does that gerbil thing have to be a good lover?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Lilo sat up gasping. She was totally dumbfounded._

"_Oh my, that was, was..."_

"_Good? I should think so!" Hamsterviel said. "Our kind is particularly good at this sort of thing," he got up and put his cape back on._

"_Wait a minute!" Lilo cried out. "Doesn't this mean anything to you?"_

"_Yes," Hamsterviel smiled. "It means that you should be pregnant!" he cackled and stomped off._

_END FLASHBACK._

It didn't mean squat to him, Lilo thought. I can't believe it, even I felt that we had something.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Plan**

Back at Nani's house everyone had gathered around the table trying to conduct a plan to find and save Lilo.

"So what do we know so far?" said Nani.

"I believe that little girl, or not-so-little girl has been kidnapped," Jumba said. "There are rumours that there is a fallen 'star' that had crashed into earth forest, maybe the so called 'star' has something to do with earth girl's disappearance,"

"Great Jumba!" Nani said. "What do you think Stitch?"

"Meega will go into forest and investigate," Stitch said. "It is Stitch's fault that bujee bu is missing,"

Stitch ran out onto the porch and into the forest. He smelt a trace of Lilo's scent and quickly followed it. Why did meega row with her? He thought. I love Lilo so much, I'd give up coffee for her.

Stitch suddenly smelt another smell. Then he found a piece of paper that read: if ship is found call on this number 0013001400150016 **(number is not a real one author just made it up).**

Stitch gasped. It looked like an alien number. He ran back through the forest and back to Nani's house.

"Meega found clue!" he said storming into the kitchen door. "Alien number, Lilo been kidnapped by aliens!"

"Oh my goodness! What if Stitch is right?" Nani panicked. "Oh, my poor sister!"

"Now Nani, I'm sure she's ok," said Pleakely trying to reassure her.

"Stitch can you ring the number?" Nani said to the furry blue creature.

"Ih!" he replied and ran to the phone.

"This won't cost Jumba much, seeing as Jumba is landed with the phone bill!" Jumba said hurriedly shooting glares at Nani.

Stitch picked up the landline and dialled the number. It started ringing which made Stitch's heart thump. He was so desperate to find his lover.

"Hello?" said the familiar French voice Stitch didn't want to here.

"Hamsterviel!" he hissed down the phone. "You have my Lilo!"

"The earth girl is now my property!" Hamsterviel replied. "You see I had an unusual _meeting_ with her,"

"What do you mean?" What have you done to Lilo?" Stitch growled.

"I had an offspring with her!" he laughed and put the phone down.

Stitch stood holding the phone, his mouth hanging open and tears in his eyes. His Lilo had been with his worst enemy.

Stitch lept onto the floor and cried. His lover, his best friend, how could that gerbil? How could she?

No it weren't her fault. It was all him!

"Stitch what has happened?" Nani demanded. "Where's Lilo?"

"She has been kidnapped by Hamsterviel," Stitch replied. "He had an offspring with her..."

"No! My poor little sister! I have to find her!" Nani cried.

"Don't worry Nani!" Stitch growled. "We will get her back!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Test and Randy**

While Stitch was pondering around, thinking of a rescue plan, Lilo sat in her cell worried to break the news that humans take nine months before their babies are born. She also thought that if she could turn back the clock she would never have agreed with the idea in the first place.

Just then one of Hamsterviel's guards turned up with a small plastic bag. He unlocked the cell and beckoned Lilo towards him.

"You must take this," he said handing her the bag. "It is a pregnancy test, return to me with the news,"

Lilo took the bag. "Ok," she said. "Where can I go...?"

"Two doors to the right is the bathroom," said the guard. "Good luck by the way," he added.

"Thanks," Lilo said smiling a little.

**Back at Nani's house.**

"So," said Nani. "Do we have a plan to get my sister back?"

Jumba, Pleakely and Stitch chewed on their bottom lips.

"Well, you see..." Pleakely started. "Er-no,"

Nani looked outraged. Stitch looked guilty as it was mostly him fault that Lilo was missing and then she was raped. He thought about that part a lot recently after the phone call with Hamsterviel. Did Lilo enjoy it?

"Meega have idea!" he said suddenly and whispered it to Nani.

"Ok," she said. "Yes, I think that would bring Lilo back home perfectly! It's time to save our ohana!"

**Hamsterviel's ship.**

Lilo returned back from the pregnancy test. She walked back up to the guard, who had been strangely pleasant to her.

"So?" he said. "What's happening? Are you pregnant?"

Lilo nodded, and then started crying.

"Hey, come on, I'm sure child birth's not all as bad as it seems," said the guard.

"It's not that," Lilo wept. "It'll take nine months for the baby to be ready for when it can be born! I'm sure Hamsterviel's not going to want to wait that long!"

"Nine months?" the guard said. "I see your point, anyone would cry, Hamsterviel has a nasty temper,"

Lilo cried harder, the guard patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll break the news and I'm sure he will be willing to wait," said the guard. "Maybe he will let you go back to your ohana until the baby is ready?"

"I doubt that Mr..."

"Hey call me Randy," said the guard. "I hate working here and do you know how I get through this?"

"How?" Lilo asked.

"I chin up, think positive," Randy replied. "I'm a natural optimist; sometimes this job can be quite amusing,"

Lilo smiled at him. "I suppose so, thanks Randy; maybe we can both escape for here,"

Randy smile faded. "There's no chance in that Lilo," he said gloomily and walked off with the test in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Breaking the News**

When Hamsterviel found out about the news of how long human childbirth took, he was so angry.

"The things I do to try and take over this stinky galactic empire! That stupid earth girl can't even make the birth of her own child come quicker!" he moaned outraged.

"Yes, but it's not really all her fault," said Randy pleadingly. "She can't help it..."

He was cut off when Hamsterviel hit him across the face. Randy stumbled back groaning in pain. His nose was bleeding and his face was red with raw pain. He tried hard not to cry in front of his master but his emotion overtook him.

"Stop crying you stupid puny life form! What sort of a species are you anyway?" Hamsterviel shouted. **(Randy was an alien who was green and had scaly skin, just if you were wondering!)** He walked over to Randy and kicked him hard in the stomach, making him keel over.

"Please!" he wept. "I'm sorry, maybe there is another way!"

"Then tell me quickly! I have not got enough patience to wait for this birth!" Hamsterviel demanded, and then he smiled slowly. "Unless, I have another go with her, just to hurry it up!"

He walked off towards Lilo's cell in the prison block, leaving poor Randy on the floor gasping and wheezing.

"No," he gasped. "I'll help you Lilo, I promise,"

**In Lilo's cell.**

"Hey, earth girl!" said the voice of Hamsterviel.

Lilo looked up, scared to think of how he took the news.

"What?" she asked timidly. "Look, I'm sorry about the nine months of waiting but..."

"But that's all you can do and you have no way out of this waiting?" Hamsterviel finished. "Well I'm afraid you are wrong, I'm am going to do you again to hurry it up,"

"I don't think it works like that," Lilo replied. Then she remembered how incredible it felt that last night. How enjoyable it was, but then she thought of Stitch. Even though Stitch wasn't as good, she still loved him more. Even so...

"Ok then," she said. "I accept," She felt afraid that she sounded enthusiastic.

"You seem excited?" Hamsterviel question with one eyebrow raised.

"No, yes, well you see, you are just slightly better at it than Stitch," she stuttered. "You seem to know what I like and, well, I don't know..."

"You're not too bad yourself," Hamsterviel replied.

Lilo blushed. "I suppose we might as well do it here in the cell,"

"If you insist," Hamsterviel replied, as he opened the door and walking in. He sat on the bench and kissed her throat. Lilo sighed with pleasure, then it got heated. She groaned happily as he took her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Choices**

Sitting up in her cell, Lilo suddenly remembered what had happened last night. She looked to her side but saw Hamsterviel wasn't there. He left her.

Suddenly she felt a massive groaning pain in her stomach. The baby!

"Help me!" she screamed. Last night must have really hurried up the birth, or maybe it was because both she and Hamsterviel were different species.

Randy came running to the cell. "What is it Lilo? What's happening?" he said worriedly.

"It's the baby! Ooooh! Help me Randy!" Lilo cried, groaning in pain.

"Don't worry Lilo! There are doctors on the ship; they'll deliver your baby!" Randy said. "I'll go and get them, just hang on!"

Lilo gasped and wheezed half scared that it'll hurt and half scared that the baby will be dead.

Doctors came rushing down the corridor, wearing white gloves and operation masks. Randy stood next to them, holding Lilo's hand. Lilo squeezed it gratefully, trying to force a smile on her face.

"You!" snarled one of the doctors. "Go tell Dr. Hamsterviel the news!"

"No! Don't leave me Randy!" Lilo yelled, but it was too late, Randy had disappeared.

Lilo grabbed onto a metal bar of the cell and pushed as hard as she could, tears dribbling down her face, seeing as no one was there to comfort her.

**After the birth.**

Lilo held in her arms her baby boy. He had a human face and a human body, but he had the ears and tail of Hamsterviel. Lilo loved him with all her heart and couldn't bear the thought of Hamsterviel taking him and using him for one of his evil intentions.

"Earth girl, you will hand over the infant," Hamsterviel ordered.

"No!" Lilo shouted. "I won't let you have him! He's my baby!"

"You are forgetting that it is my baby too," Hamsterviel replied.

"Don't you dare call my baby IT! He's a boy! MY BABY BOY!" Lilo shouted. "You'll take him and then you will torture him, and then brainwash him and..."

"Shut up you stupid girl! If you don't hand him over, you will never have another night like before ever again!" Hamsterviel growled.

Lilo was so angry. She didn't want Hamsterviel to be a better lover than Stitch because she felt weirdly attracted to him and wanted more of him.

Lilo reluctantly handed over the baby, and then she stood up.

"I'm coming too," she said.

"Fine," Hamsterviel said. "But don't touch anything,"

They walked down the corridor, to a glass door. It read MIND CONTROL ROOM. Lilo gasped and blocked the doorway.

"Get out of the way you stupid girl! We had a deal!"

"Please! I need to tell you something! Something that I needed to tell you a long while ago!" Lilo pleaded.

"So, what is it?"

Lilo paused. "I love you,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A Happy Ending**

Stitch had fired up his ship. Inside were Jumba, Pleakely and Nani, all ready to rescue Lilo.

Lilo meanwhile did not want to be rescued as she just then suddenly confessed her love to Hamsterviel. He was both shocked and speechless. No one had ever told him that they loved him, apart from when one of the guards at his prison was pecked on the neck by the lovebird experiment.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. "You-_love_ me? After what I've done to you?"

Lilo nodded, tears dribbling down her face. "Please say you love me too,"

Hamsterviel did not know what to say. He partly _hated _her for turning his experiments from evil to good, but although...

"I love you because I'm attracted to you physically, I just wanted to be friends with Stitch, and_ he _brought up the whole 'bujee bu' thing, I've been unhappy for so long and those last night's..." Lilo couldn't carry on because Hamsterviel had kissed her passionately.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry, _Lilo,"_

It was the first time he used her name.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to explain that we're in love and that I want to be with you," Lilo said pulling him in for another kiss.

"Yes," he said afterwards. "A whole new life, for _you"_

They were suddenly interrupted by Randy.

"Four people have just boarded the ship! They are asking to see Lilo!" he gasped.

"Oh no! It's my ohana!" Lilo cried.

"In here!" Hamsterviel cried, pushing her into the 'CLONING ROOM'. "Look if I clone you they will take your clone home and we will be together,"

"Ok!" Lilo agreed getting into the booth. Hamsterviel pushed a few buttons and the machine span Lilo around. She felt as if she was in a giant blender as it whisked her round and round. It slowly stopped to a halt.

"There," Hamsterviel exclaimed. "You're clone!"

Lilo looked across to the other booth and saw a perfect likeness of herself.

"She knows everything you know, apart from she is in love with that stupid 626,"he said. "You stay here while I bring her to them,"

**Meanwhile.**

"So you have come for your girlfriend," Hamsterviel told Stitch.

"Ih! You give Lilo back!" Stitch demanded.

"Take her; I do not want her no more!" Hamsterviel said.

The clone Lilo ran straight into Stitch's arms. Nani also embraced the clone, as Jumba and Pleakely too.

"Stitch!" the clone cried out. "Oh my bujee bu!"

"Now get off my ship!" Hamsterviel demanded, pushing the eject button.

**30 minutes later.**

The real Lilo was so happy. Stitch and the rest of her ohana had the clone, and she had the love of her life.

It couldn't get any better than this.

**THE END.**

**All future stories made by cheesybites will not be linked to this one. All the other Lilo's will not be clones, thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
